


Sky Full of Stars

by ImpressiveDebt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpressiveDebt/pseuds/ImpressiveDebt
Summary: This is a romance work, full of mostly one-shots.There will be some plot, but don't expect a lot...The story follows Victor Stone, a 20-year-old cis male, and Jintao, a 19-year-old trans guy.Victor is pansexual and Jintao is gay.The chapters are dated, so that keeps track of time.I'm not expecting a lot of love for this book lol, just don't hate on it too bad, please!P.S. I have dyslexia so if some words are misspelled, tell me in the comments and I'll correct it! Just wanted to go ahead and apologize for the misspellings that are bound to occur!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	1. -Conversations-

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work about a cis male/trans male couple. I am a trans male myself and my dysphoria is horrible around my chest and groin areas so this work will most likely reflect a lot of how I feel about my own body. Sex, when you are transgender, is difficult and a lot of times terrifying for people. No two trans people think the same about sex! Some like it, some don't!  
> This story will be of Victor, a cis male, and his boyfriend, Jintao, who is a trans man. Jintao has been on testosterone for about 1 year and he is 19 years old. He has not had top surgery, but the only words that I use that refer to his chest are, chest, and nipple. Jintao has very bad dysphoria around his chest and groin areas, and currently, he does not want them touched. Victor is obviously okay with this, only wanting Jintao to do what he is comfortable with. Jintao will eventually be okay with penetration however, I will state in which chapter(s) penetration occurs.  
> Jintao is also not the most masculine trans guy! I myself am not very masculine either. This doesn’t mean that he is faking it or that he isn’t a man.  
> Vocab used for Jintao’s body: chest, nipple, dick, cock, and hole

October 9th  
“Hey Victor, can we talk about something?” Jin paused the episode they were watching together. 

Those words always made Victor panic. He knew that he had done nothing wrong, but that didn’t ease his nerves at all. 

“Yeah, sure! Uh, What’s up Jin?” The nickname that Victor gave his boyfriend, Jintao, always made Jin smile. Victor tried his best to make his heart rate stay calm as Jin sat down beside his bigger boyfriend and placed his small hand on Victor’s.  
“So, we’ve been dating for two months now, and I know that we haven’t had sex…” Jin looked at his lap. 

This took Victor by surprise. They hadn’t had sex, Jin was right, but the thought hadn’t really crossed Victor’s mind. Victor knew that Jin didn’t like parts of his body a lot, so he would have never asked Jin for sex or anything that may have made him uncomfortable.

Of course, Victor did get horny and everything but he simply took care of that himself. He would never do anything to Jin to make him uncomfortable. He kept the sexual feelings to himself and carried on. Victor was okay with that too. He would’ve loved to have sex with Jin, don’t get him wrong. He just didn’t want to push Jin into doing something that he didn’t want to do. 

“Yeah, we haven’t,” Victor laughed out. “What about it?” Victor squeezed his lover’s hand. Jin paused for a moment, thinking and biting his lip. 

“Well, I wanted to let you know... that I would be okay... with pleasuring you.” Jin looked into Victor’s green eyes. Victor’s face contorted with confusion. 

“You don’t have to do that Jin.” Victor cupped Jin’s cheek with his hand. “I’m totally fine without sex.” 

“But I know that you want sex, Victor.” Jin said with a smile, “And I thank you, so much for being this patient with me. You have no idea how much I appreciate that.” 

Victor was about to speak but Jin began speaking again, “So, I’ve been thinking about it a lot recently.” Jin’s cheeks flushed at the thoughts, “And, I’ve come to the conclusion that I would love to give you pleasure. But, I just don’t want any from you, right now at least.” 

“Oh? Why not baby?” Victor wasn’t pressuring Jin, and Jin knew that. Victor was just genuinely curious. 

“It’s nothing against you! I’m just not comfortable with anyone seeing or touching those parts of me. I know that in the future, I would love for you to touch me and give me pleasure. But for right now, could we just stick to me helping you?” 

Victor stayed silent, thinking. He would feel selfish for just him experiencing pleasure, but if Jin didn’t want to be seen or touched right now, he supposes that he would be okay with that. “Yeah, that’s totally fine baby. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this, or feel left out though.” Victor had pulled Jin into his lap and was playing with Jin’s hair. 

Jin straightened up and looked Victor in the eyes again. “I know I don’t have to do this, but I want to. I wanna make you feel good... I’m just not ready for you to make me feel good yet. I think I will be soon, however.” Jin looked down at his hands, Victor still playing with his hair. Victor knew that when he played with Jin’s hair, he calmed down. 

“You take however long you need baby. Okay? I’ll wait forever if need be.” Victor smiled at Jin as Jin raised his head. Jin smiled back. 

Jin leaned his head down and kissed Victor. Victor’s lips were cold and rough against Jin’s warm and soft ones. Jin kissed Victor harder and parted his lips, allowing Victor entrance. Victor’s skilled tongue went all around Jin’s. Victor pulled away, gasping for breath.

“Easy tiger…” Victor and Jin both laughed, Jin’s cheeks heating up. 

“Sorry... Got carried away there huh?” Jin continued laughing. 

“No, it was fine,” Victor chuckled, “Just didn’t know where you wanted to go…” Victor met Jin’s eyes as Jin’s face flushed for another time this evening. 

“Not there now, but I would be game for it in the morning!” Jin rested his head on Victor’s broad chest. Victor wrapped his arms tightly around Jin. They stayed this way for a while until Victor asked a question,

“Do you wanna finish the episode now?” He asked awkwardly. 

Jin laughed, “Yeah, I would love to.” Jin slid off of Victor’s lap and snuggled up to him on the couch once more. 

Jin liked having these talks with Victor. He was terrified in the moments leading up to the conversations, but he always felt lighter once it was over. Jin thought he was the luckiest man on Earth to have such an understanding boyfriend. He constantly thinks about how nice and patient Victor has been with him. He had made the decision that he would want to pleasure Victor barely an hour before he brought it up. Jin knew that Victor had jerked himself off in the bathroom during the mornings a few times. He felt bad that Victor had to do that by himself. 

Jin didn’t like to please himself. His dysphoria made sure that he derived more discomfort than pleasure when he did jack off. It’s not that he didn’t like it, he actually loved sex and masturbation, his mind just kept screaming at him that something was off, so he simply stopped altogether for a while.


	2. -Morning Wood*-

Octorber 20th

Jin awoke engulfed in Victor’s hair covered arms. Jin loved waking up like this, in his lover’s arms, warm and comfortable. He snuggled deeper into the hug and as he did, he discovered something. Victor had a hard-on and it was now pressing against Jin’s ass. Ever since they had the talk about having sex Jin had became more confident in certain areas. 

Jin slipped his hand behind him and under Victor’s boxers, gripping the long shaft. He slowly began stroking the length, up and down. They had discussed that if Victor did have morning wood that he would love to be woken up with a blowjob by Jin. Victor told Jin a lot of fantasies that he had imagined, this being one of them. Jin made it one of his goals to help fulfill all of Victor’s fantasies. 

Victor began to stir slightly. His hold on Jin tightened as Jin gripped harder on his length. Jin slowly broke from Victor’s grip and turned to face the bigger man. Victor still didn’t wake, he only frowned slightly at the loss of Jin from his arms. Jin continued his work and gripped Victor harder. 

Victor rolled onto his back and let out a deep sigh. The sudden movement startled Jin for a second, then he smiled and moved the blanket down off of both of their legs. He strode over to the space between Victor’s legs and slipped his fingers under the band of Victor’s boxers. Jin pulled gently, the boxers sliding over the hairy thighs they had once covered. Victor’s length rested against his stomach, the dark skin contrasting against the tanner hue of the rest of Victor’s body. 

Jin grips the base of the rigid cock, causing a low hum to come out of the still sleeping Victor. Jin slowly moved his hand up and down, watching the foreskin stretch over his blushing tip. Jin’s other hand strays over to the loose sack under Victor’s dick, caressing and holding it. Victor lets out a short, low moan at this motion, his hand drifting over his stomach.

Jin decides to begin the next step. He put his head down and his mouth near Victor’s length. He breathes warm air onto the tip right before he takes it into his mouth. Victor’s eyes flutter open and he instinctively lets out another, closed-mouth moan. His head raises up, taking in the beautiful sight before him, Jin doesn’t slow his pace at all. 

“Mmm…” Victor hums out as his head drops back down to the pillow, enjoying the pleasure. Victor’s hand slowly drifts to Jin’s bobbing head, holding it down for a second. This move makes Jin choke slightly, but Jin powers through it, simply attempting to take more of the long length. Victor’s hands tangle in Jin’s hair, pulling the short locks taut. Jin shivers at his hair being pulled and with a newfound eagerness, goes faster, bobbing down on Victor’s cock like his life depends on it. 

“Holy shit- Jin…” Victor breathes out quickly as Jin takes his head off only long enough to lick the slit of the head, then goes straight back down again. Victor’s hips jerk upwards and Jin sputters. 

“Oh shit Jin...” Victor chuckles out. Jin’s head comes up for a moment, wiping away the tears forming in his eyes. Jin chuckles too, but not for long, as Victor pulls his head back down onto his length. Jin doesn’t struggle, simply going with the rushed movement. 

Jin raises his focus and one of his hands trails up Victor’s torso, the hairs tickling his palm. His head doesn’t slow when his hand grips Victor’s pec. He gropes at the skin and Victor lets out a string of low moans. 

“Fuck Jin- I-I’m close baby…” Victor’s grip on Jin’s hair loosens for a split second, then grows tighter than before as he shoves Jin’s head down as far as it will go. He sputters, but powers through again. 

“Shit! Take it Jin! Take it-” Victor releases long and sudden bursts of come. His hips jerk upwards as Jin has taken control over his own movements again and is milking Victor’s cock for all it’s worth. 

Jin’s mouth comes off of the blushing red tip with an audible, ‘pop’. He licks up the few drops that had spilled out of his mouth eagerly. Before he can clean off Victor more, strong hands grip at his head, tugging upwards. Jin follows and crawls upwards, laying his weight across Victor’s body as Victor plants a heavy and wet kiss on his lips.

"How are you so good at that Jin?" Victor asks, muffled by Jin's lips. 

"Mhmm..." Jin mummbles back. 

Jin's legs are straddling Victor's hips as they hold each other. Victor's arms wrap around Jin and Jin's head buries itself in Victor's neck. 

Victor could fall asleep like this again. Jin filled his arms so nicely. The cover had been strewn off of them, Jin shivered. Victor gently laid Jin back onto the bed and brought the blanket up to them again. He spooned Jin and Jin hummed happily.


End file.
